


Shield Me From Reality

by rubychan05



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Me From Reality

It starts with the comics.

One night, he wakes up thirsty and goes downstairs to get a glass of water. He doesn't make it to the kitchen: his parents are screaming in the sitting room and he can't move, frozen in the doorway as he watches his parents' faces twist into ugly masks he doesn't recognise. 

Mom cries when she sees him there. And when he gets home after school there's a small stack of Captain America comics waiting for him on the bed.

He buys the first trading card when his dad leaves.

The collection grows quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day.


End file.
